


Forget-Me-Not

by Snowstorm174



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Error!Riku, F/M, Gen, Geno!Xion, Ink, Ink!Sora, KH3 Ending spoilers, M/M, Undertale AUs used loosely, error, reaper!Roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2021-01-07 02:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowstorm174/pseuds/Snowstorm174
Summary: This particular fic is made up of a mixture of short chapters and drabbles, all interconnected and mostly switching between the POVs of Ink!Sora and Error!Riku, with the occasional inclusion of other POVs.… I’ll come back and fix the description at some point in the future, when it’s not nearly midnight.Original idea thanks to Firehedgehog- this story would've never existed without her! Thank you so much, friend!This story follows canon up to Scala Ad Caelum, just with Soriku thrown in rather than Sokai. (...To be honest, Soriku works better anyway)Crossposted on Wattpad.





	1. Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/gifts).

> First chapter contains MAJOR ENDING SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM HEARTS III
> 
> Quotes will be underlined.

"_I can help you, if I must_

_Please just give me your trust_

_You can still come back with me_

_I just need you to see_

_You're still loved where you come from_

_This place has come undone_

_They need you to be okay_

_I have something to say_"

\- Heart of Determination, by zeebo

——♟——

— CHECKMATE —

"Why... How..."

"It's over now," Sora called to Master Xehanort. "You lost."

"No, look..." said the fallen Master. "You are too late..."

Looking up, Sora could see Kingdom Hearts stretching out tendrils of flame across the sky.

"Are we really?" Goofy asked Donald.

"I don't know!" The duck squawked back.

"What's gonna happen?!" Sora asked, panicking.

"A purge... The World (Worldline/Multiverse) will be returned whence it started," said Master Xehanort, a small smile lingering on his face.

Sora gasped.

"The World began in darkness. And from that darkness came light. From the light came the people, and the people had hearts. Evil burgeoned in those hearts, begetting more darkness. And that darkness spread across the World like a plague. The light, the symbol of the World's hope, was devoured by shadow. Leaving nothing but ruin... An utter failure. But, the first light— the light of Kingdom Hearts— it can give us a new start. An empty World, pure and bright..."

"It wasn't your decision to make," said Sora, his sapphire eyes staring down the golden-eyed master.

Pulling himself up using the χ-blade, Xehanort retorted. "Then whose was it? The World needs someone to stand up and lead. Someone strong, to stop the weak from polluting the World with their endless darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny."

"If so... you're not that person, Xehanort," said Sora, staring the Master down. "A real leader knows that destiny is beyond his control... and accepts that."

Grumbling, Xehanort looked away for an instant. "You... make me think of someone I used to know."

Then, a whooshing sound could be heard.

"Look!" Goofy exclaimed, pointing upwards towards Kingdom Hearts.

The sky shattered as a Keyhole appeared. Eight beams of golden light shot out, and made a beeline for the trio of heroes, with the first to arrive being none other than Riku, who landed in a crouch directly in front of his Dearly Beloved. Riku wrapped an arm around Sora, glad to know that he was okay.

Riku was soon followed by Mickey, then Lea, Roxas, and Xion, and finally Aqua, Terra, and Ventus.

"You're here," Sora whispered, leaning into Riku. Donald yelled excitedly about the others, especially Mickey. Sora was still in shock from Xehanort's cold-blooded murder of Kairi, though, so he hardly heard a word of what the duck said.

"Well of course," said Riku softly, for only Sora to hear. "I couldn't leave you here with that χ-blade chasing nutcase."

Sora snorted. Riku always did know how to make him feel better, no matter how dire the situation.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked, noticing Sora's uncharacteristically sad expression and the way he leaned into Riku, as if the taller teen was the only thing keeping him upright.

Sora nodded, rather unconvincingly so, but Mickey accepted it for now. The mouse knew that Sora knew his own limits. If the teen said he could keep going, then he could.

"Kingdom Hearts is closing on the other side," said Riku softly to the spiky-haired brunette. "But we managed to follow our hearts to you."

Turning, Terra looked at Master Xehanort and growled. That old man was the cause of him losing more than a decade of his life. "Master Xehanort..."

As the tall brunette stepped towards the dark Master, Aqua caught his arm worriedly. He turned to look at her, and as sapphire eyes met gold-flecked brown, a silent understanding ran between the two. She released his arm and he continued walking towards Master Xehanort.

As the dark Master's golden eyes met Terra's chocolatey brown ones, the brunette blinked slowly before speaking in dual voices- his own, and someone else's.

"There's more to light than meets the eye. As I told you."

"You sly fox," growled the dark master, as a golden aura began to come off of Terra.

The golden glow gathered into an orb- a Heart?!- which solidified into the form of a person.

Aqua and Ventus gasped- they recognized the dark-haired, stern-looking older man before them.

"Now, hand over the χ-blade, Xehanort," spoke Terra and Eraqus, as one.

"No," said the dark Master, pulling the χ-blade from the ground. "You will not stop me. Not even a phantom of my former friend can stop me now. I have won, and you have lost."

Motioning for Terra to get back and stand with the others, Eraqus growled, getting into a fighting stance. "I will fight you if I have to, old friend. Please, don't make me do this."

"This won't end well," whispered Sora to Riku as they watched the two masters stare each other down.

Riku nodded, his aquamarine eyes focused intently on the former friends, now enemies. Looking up, he realized that Kingdom Hearts was becoming too bright to even look at.

Then... it exploded, like a supernova. Eraqus and Xehanort were pulled into the blast, while the guardians of light were reduced to Hearts, floating in the Void.

——♟——

"HAHAHA! I have so much POWER!" Xehanort cackled. "NOW, for my REVENGE on that meddling guardian with the gravity-defying hair who humiliated me... he'll be my King (chess analogies, don't take that in a weird way you perverts!). My new plaything. And NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!! And to make it even better, I'll take the person he cares about most, his Dearly Beloved. I can make them BOTH suffer for the humiliation he caused me!"

——♟——

  
**An explanation of what Xehanort just stated, plus some extra details, for those who are confused:**

Xehanort- now a semi-omnipotent being due to the sheer power of KH- decides to use Sora as his plaything to rebuild the Worlds, and saves Riku as insurance if Sora fails, as well as to just be a general piece of shit. Eraqus- also now an semi-omnipotent being- is horrified, but can do nothing to stop his old frenemy, as he has already used all of his energy to rescue what hearts he could and recreate several of the worlds to provide those hearts a safe haven. The Hearts most closely linked to Sora (Ventus, Vanitas, Xion, Roxas... and wait, was that two more?) go to him when Kingdom Hearts did its thing, returning to "Sora's Heart Hotel," haha.

This'll be interesting, yes?


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do note that this is taken being crossposted from Wattpad, and some minor editing is also being done along the way. I hope nobody minds!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything underlined is a direct quote.

Our story begins in a huge, empty world of sea and sky. Not a sound can be heard nor a thing seen... just emptiness as far as the eye can see.

Then, with a crackle, a spiky-haired teen falls unceremoniously from a strange portal, hitting the floor painfully. A strange sword shaped much like a key, with a heart-shaped keychain attached to the hilt, falls after him, bonking him on the head and most likely causing him to remain unconscious for even longer than he would’ve otherwise.  
  


A mysterious voice whispered, 'There, you see? An empty world, like a prison. I imagine you will be right at home.'


	3. Blank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first couple chapters are short, my apologies. I was figuring out how I wanted the story to go, and also trying to write at least one chapter daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any underlined portions are quotes.

Meanwhile, in an blank white void, another teen finds himself alone, yet bombarded by voices.

'_Oooooh, so boss DID decide to use him as a balance keeper,_' said a strange disembodied voice.

'_Heya, newbie,_' added another with a malicious cackle.

'_Should we tell him that Boss put him into a new Multiverse,_' pondered a third voice, one with a slight accent. '_Or should we actually attempt to explain what the bloody hell happened?_'

'_Nah... by the time he figures out how to get out of here he'll have forgotten_,' said yet another voice.

'_He ain't gonna cut it. Somebody's gotta break that loser in_,' grumbled another.

"I can hear you, you know," said the silver-haired teen irritatedly.

'_Your point?_' The voices chorused.

"Who are you, anyway?" 

'_That's not important,_' chirped a younger voice. '_Who are you?_'

"Riku... my name is Riku."

'_Well, Riku, welcome to the Anti-Void! You'll be here for a while, so you'd better get used to the eternal nothingness!_'

"Nah, I don't think so," said Riku, summoning his keyblade- or at least attempting to. It failed to appear, leaving him weaponless and trapped all alone in an empty void, for who knows how long. And given that time and space don't follow normal rules in the Anti-Void, he'll have been there for a long time indeed, even if it was only a few years outside... but his body was frozen in time, never to age a day, just like the other.


	4. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously Sora? You got knocked out AGAIN?!
> 
> Many thanks to Fire for her help. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again- Fire, you are the best.

Gazing around the world of sea and sky, Sora wondered aloud, "Where am I? It's so... empty. Wait... oh no, where's Riku?!"

"I better get out of here and find him," he said worriedly, spotting his keyblade a few feet away and rushing over.

"Right, let's do this," he said, picking it up. Then the world exploded around him, sending him flying and bashing his head against the floor.

'_To gain is to lose,_' a voice whispered as the Keyblade shattered, the fragments reforming into a strangely familiar huge brush. Sora missed it, as rather unsurprisingly, given the blow to the head he had taken, he was unconscious.


	5. Shattering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. Riku, what’s happening to your voice? The Anti-Void really does cause some nasty effects, and it hasn’t even started playing with your memories…

"I have to find Sora... I have to find a way out of here and find Sora," said Riku, pacing back and forth. The voices chattering in his head sounded like white noise, incomprehensible but there.

Riku could still feel his link to Sora- no matter the distance, it was still there, giving him the faintest echoes of what Sora was feeling. It kept him sane... a link to his Dearly Beloved, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

* * *

After a long time- Riku wasn't sure how long, he had no way to tell the time, but he felt like he had been stuck in the Anti-Void for months, if not years- something changed.

The Dream Eater bond that linked him to Sora was cut off. Riku couldn't feel the echo of Sora that had been with him for a long time, ever since he had become Sora's Dream Eater and other half.

"I can't fEel him anymore... doeS that mean... Sora's gone?" Riku said, panicking. "N-no, hE can't be. He'd neveR go down that easily. I have to find him... I can't giVe up!"

‘_Just give up already! You'll never get out, not the way you are_,’ said a voice, almost smugly.

He could still feel his Dream Eater powers rising up with his panic, his bat-like wings, glowing eyes, and shadowy claws materializing as he tried to feel for the link, tried to find it again.

"WhY? WhY AM I HeRE?" Riku screamed into the nothingness. "I BELoNG wITH SORA... hE NEEdS ME! AND I NeED HiM! I ReFUsE tO LeT HIM gO!"

Something had been shattered deep inside him, something irreplaceable. His Heart was lost without Sora, his other half, the piece he so desperately needed to be whole.

He called out for Sora, for anyone, _but no one came_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’d combine some of Riku’s chapters, but I have them in nice sets and I don’t want to ruin my lovely numbering.

Riku kept trying to find his link to Sora and refused to give up hope. He wandered the Anti-Void for years, searching for a way to get out and find Sora, with no one to talk to but the voices and himself.

But everyone has a breaking point, and after a long time in the empty whiteness with nothing for company except the never silent- and often very hateful- voices, Riku hit his. He lost hope of ever finding a way out. He gave up on ever seeing his light again. He gave into his sadness and pain.

He cried until he couldn't cry anymore, but oh, how his heart still ached.

And then he screamed. He screamed until his throat was raw and his voice broken beyond repair, but it didn't make his broken heart hurt any less.

"sOrA, wHy? Why diD yOu lEaVe mE bEHinD?" Riku whispered glitchily. "hOw... hoW cOuLd yOu leAvE mE bEhiNd? yOu pRoMisEd... wE mAde a pRoMiSe... hOw coULd yOu fOrgEt?"

Over time, Riku began to lose his memories, or perhaps they were stolen from him, but he never forgot his goal, his promise. He had to protect what matters, no matter what it took.

* * *

Glitching heavily, Riku shuddered, curled into a ball on the floor of the Anti-Void. His broken memory and ever-dimming inner light made it hard to continue... after all, how can he keep fighting if he doesn't remember what he's fighting for?

The voices screamed in his ears, telling him terrible things.

_‘You're worthless!’_

_‘Nothingness is eternal!’_

_‘Useless brat. Is he even worth keeping?’_

_‘Why don't you vanish?’_

_‘Just DIE already!’_

‘_Why does looking at you always tick me off?’_

_‘HAHAHA!!! Can't even remember your own boyfriend's name! How pitiful!’_

"StOP iT! jUSt StOP! PLeAsE!!!" Riku screamed glitchily, tears dripping down his face.

‘_Hehehe! It seems like we broke him!’_ A voice giggled insanely.

_‘Hmmm... what to do with you,’_ said a new voice, one that seemed more powerful than the rest. The other voices immediately hushed at the sound.

"WhO... wHo ArE yOu?"

_‘You don't need to know that,’_ said the voice. _‘I think I’ll just leave you here a while longer, see if anything interesting happens.’_

"wHa-?!"

_‘Have fun, you pathetic little dream eater.’_


End file.
